


almost

by hojoonahaf



Series: jeje couple (i'll miss you dearly) [6]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, as always lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonahaf/pseuds/hojoonahaf
Summary: five times they don't kiss and one time they do





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (hojoonahaf.tumblr.com)  
> hope you like c:

The first time it happened was when they did the Pepero challenge.  
He was paired up with Xero, and even though he hadn’t exactly been scared of doing this, Jenissi still felt a little nervous when it was actually happening and his friend leaned in, the Pepero sticking out of his mouth. Jenissi still took the other end in between his lips, knowing that he would have to do this either way and shut his eyes as B-Joo started counting down.   
Xero was squeezing his hands as he came closer and after mere seconds their noses were touching, the other’s warm breath already on his lips and-  
Jiho pulled back, leaving Jenissi blinking confusedly as he realized that it was over already. The second thing he realized was that he wanted to do it again. With no interruption.   
He stood up, ignoring the strange desire for a kiss as he played along for the camera, knowing that something essential had just changed between them. 

-

It happened again, this time when they were onstage. They were dancing and for some reason Xero was really close to him all of a sudden - it made Jenissi crazy nowadays, because his feelings for his friend had developed over the last few weeks into something more, something he knew he could probably never hope for.  
As always when Xero was near, he wasn’t able to listen to his thoughts that told him to get away immediately. So when Jiho placed his hand in Jenissi’s neck and leaned in, Jenissi let him, unable to properly think anymore.  
They didn’t kiss, but there was something in the way Xero looked at him that made Jenissi fear they would. He did want that, of course, but not in front of an audience and especially not during a concert.  
Relief flooded over him as Xero pulled him into a hug seconds later, breaking their intense eye contact that had sent Jenissi’s heart fluttering. The moment had passed.

-

The third time, they were drunk, clinging to each other as they left the bar they’d been hanging out at for the last few hours.  
It was quite late, already dark outside as they stumbled through the empty streets on their way home.  
Xero was saying something close to Jenissi’s ear, who was a mess, the alcohol making everything so much more intense. Being this close to Xero made his heart ache a little.  
“Jiho.”, he mumbled, feeling dizzy. “Jiho, I really like you.”  
“I really like you too.”, his friend said, his voice barely audible. Something about the way he said it convinced Jenissi’s drunk brain to continue speaking.  
“And I really want to kiss you sometimes.”, he added, pressing a little closer to Xero who was still next to him, not running away like some small part of Jenissi had expected.  
“Kiss me?”  
“Yeah, like, on the lips.”  
Jiho turned his head, pupils huge as he licked said lips, making Jenissi all flustered.  
“Like this?”  
And then he was suddenly leaning in, his hand on Jenissi’s cheek who stood frozen in place, unable to move as Xero was closing the distance between them.  
Before anything could happen, the moment was ruined - a dog started barking somewhere and Jenissi unwillingly flinched at the sound, turning his head away. Xero didn’t seem to mind, because he rested his head on Jenissi’s shoulder as if that had been his plan all along. Jenissi decided that his friend was probably way too drunk to realize what had happened.

When Xero told him that he didn’t remember a thing the morning after, Jenissi pretended not to as well.

- 

It happened again, a few days afterwards as they were working together on a choreography Jenissi needed help with.  
Xero looked hot as fuck as he showed him the right moves and maybe Jenissi pretended to be worse at it than he actually was just so Jiho had to repeat it again and again. Jenissi almost felt guilty, but he couldn’t help himself - he just enjoyed it too much.  
“You’re hopeless.”, Xero exclaimed after half an hour of training, stepping close to embrace him instead of correcting his arm posture like he probably had intended to. He was like that sometimes, clingy and whiny and Jenissi loved it. “Am I a horrible teacher? Or why don’t you get it?”  
“No, you’re great.”, Jenissi told him, feeling like he’d teased Xero enough for the day. “It’s probably me.”  
Snorting, Xero pulled back a little so that they could look at each other.  
“Yeah, probably.”  
There was this tension again and for a second Jenissi was absolutely sure they were going to kiss this time, but Xero didn’t aim for his mouth as he leaned in but for his cheek instead, pecking it almost shyly.  
He had let go of Jenissi before the other had the chance to say something, returning to the choreography.  
Jenissi, a blush on his face, tried to follow it as best as he could.

-

When it happened for the fifth time, Jenissi started to get angry.  
Again it was one of these moments he could almost taste Xero’s lips on his as the other leaned in, their breath already mingling.   
They had spent a quiet day in the dorm, just sitting on Jenissi’s bed, talking to each other, their fingers intertwined. It had become a habit now, holding hands, and Xero often pecked him on the cheek without ever going further.  
It was clear that they were almost  _something_ , that they both had these feelings that they were too shy to talk about.  
In fact, Xero had just asked him for a date when Byungjoo stormed in, making them pull away from each other rapidly before their lips could meet.  
Not noticing what was going on, he started babbling, sitting on the edge of Jenissi’s bed who felt like hitting his bandmate.  
“B-Joo!”, he hissed, squeezing Xero’s hand as the other tried to pull away. “Leave.”  
Byungjoo stopped mid-sentence, looking totally terrified for a second before getting to his feet and hurriedly leaving the room, not even daring to look back.  
Wow. Had he been that convincing?  
“Ahh, Taeyang, you’re terrifying!”, Jiho exclaimed, a grin on his face as Jenissi turned towards him again, shifting closer.  
“I’ll apologize later.”, he said, his anger gone already. “Now, I need to do something.”  
“Really? What is that?”, Xero teased, looking up at him all innocent.  
Jenissi didn’t reply but finally, after what felt like ages of waiting, pressed their lips together. Everything about it was perfect - Jiho’s little gasp before he started to return the kiss, his hand in Taeyang’s neck that pulled him even closer and the way they just fit together so well. Jenissi absolutely loved it.


End file.
